dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball United Saiyans 3
Dragon Ball United Saiyans 3 is a fanfiction made by Matrixpretty and is final and last Dragon Ball United Saiyan fic ever. Prolouge After the defeat of Cooler, The World Martial Arts Tournament was cancelled. Videl had thanked Gohan for trying to save her and then proposed to him. Vegeta mentioned that the fact Earth is not saved yet, because now they need defeat King Cold. And begin to train for 3 years and head to Planet Cold. Goten is also congratulated for defeating Cooler and because of his defeat, Chi-Chi allowed Goten not do any academic stuff. Chapter 1: Not Actually Cold On a planet, with red grass and blue sky, soldiers stand dead on the floor. Thier badges read King Cold. Then Nappa, Trunks, Vegeta and Raditz stand on Planet Cold surronding eachother. "Looks like thier dead and have had enough." said Nappa chuckling. As more soldiers come they go in a fighting stance. "Not really!" shouted Trunks. Rushing in to the soldiers, Trunks puches the soldiers in the face and then as one is about to kick him in the stomach, Trunks dodges this attack. Drawing his sword, Trunk slashes on of the soldiers in to pieces. Another soldier comes towards him and puches Trunks in stomach, he sent flying . Raditz kicks the soldier in to the air and then him, Vegeta and Nappa both charge energy blast from their hands "Galic Gun!" they chanted firing the blast at the alien. Trunks gets up after being blown away by a kick and heads over to them. "I don't get it why they call this place Planet Cold, it's not cold at all." laughed Vegeta. On the other side of the planet, with a town that says "Wierazan". Goten, Goku, Bardock and Turles are searching the deserted town. As Goku is nearly attacked by a punch, Bardock comes to the rescue and fires a blue engery blast at the alien. "Goten!" called out Goku. Goten had rushed towards his father, while he was fighting an alien. While Goku and the alien were rapidly punching and kicking each other, the alien smirked and looked at Goten. "I'll blast him in to smitherines!" the alien thought in his head. The alien kicked Goku away from him and flew like a hawk towards Goten. The alien tried to smash Goten in the face but he blocked it. "Strong kid!" the alien shouted. Goten kicked the alien in the head, next, he punched him in the stomach and kicks him into the air. Goten flies into the sky and holds the alien in the back. "CHARGING SMASH!" Goten shouted. Turning the alien upside down, Goten holds his back and flies down to ground. "Bardock, why is your grandkid smashing that alien on the ground.?" Turles asked. "To show him that he should never mess with Goten." Bardock replied. As the alien's head is smashed to the ground it drops to floor, it's body then disappears. They all stare in shock as this happened. "What happened?" asked Goku shocked. "Looks it's body disappeared and so will yours." said an unknown voice. Chapter 2: What the Heck are Yulads?? As an unknown voice was heard, Turles starts becoming scared when hearing this. "Turles, what's wrong!" shouted Bardock. "It's the Yulads!" shouted Turles. 5 Yulads step into the town and look at Turles. They are all wearing a blue native clothing, navy green trousers and they have black eyes and yellow skin. One is tall, two are both teens and the other two kids. The tall one walks up to Turles. "Junson!" shouted Turles. "I'm suprised you know my name after all these years." Junson shouted. "Who the heck are the Yulads!" shouted Goten. Turles turns towards Goten. "The Yulads are an extreme race that work for the World Trade Organisation and the Yulads would do a different style to them and and make them slaves and if they didn't obey they'd kill them and disappear thier bodies to make it look like no one saw a dead person, I alone was sent to kill them and I thought I did." said Turles. "So, Frieza, didn't kill them." said Bardock. "Let me introdouce everyone here, the teenager on my right is Hukan and the other one on my left is Aurda, then the two kids are Garden and Gerden." said Junson smirking. Junson and Turles had already started fighting, Turles punches Junson in the face but has no effect. Turles go for an alternative and starts to punch Junson in back bone, which actually made an impact. "Such large impact, I guess you haven't been trainning." said Turles. "Damn you!" shouted Junson. He had began getting angry at Turles and pushed him far away. Junson had started to power up and Turles began getting shocked even more at this scene. "No way!" shouted Turles. "Yes way!" shouted Junson. Junson's ki had increased by such power that it outmatches King Cold. Junson punches Turles in the stomach, he tries to grab his stomach but Junson grabs his arm and slams on the floor. Junson fires green energy beam into the sky and the energy beams become larger and hit Turles. As smoke is being made as this happens, Junson uses his hand to disappear Turles. "Why is it not working?" Junson confused. As the smoke clears, Turles walks out the midst of the smoke as a Super Saiyan. "Golden Hair Transformation, the legend was true!" shouted Junson scared. "Since I'm not the type of Saiyan who enjoys having fun with killing enemies, I'll destroy you now." replied Turles. Turles sticks his arm in the air and begins spinning it making a orange large sphere. "What's that move?" asked Junson worried. "Omega Flash." replied Turles throwing the ki blast at Junson. Junson's body is then ripped apart and is gone Chapter 3: Bardock's Revealed Power Already a Super Saiyan, Bardock is fighting Hukan, Bardock fires a barrage of energy waves and Hukan, keeping up with him does the same. As Bardock's barrages collides with Hukan's a large sphere is made. "What magic is this?" asked Bardock scared. "It's your death!" shouted Hukan stilling firing the barrages. As the sphere gets even larger, Bardock stops firing a barrage of energy blasts and stretches his arms in opposite dirrections. "FINAL FLAAAASH!" shouted Bardock putting his arms together firing a blue ki wave from his hand. The Final Flash impales the large sphere building up and hits Hukan. "You went through my trick!" shouted Hukan still alive. "You forgotten that us Saiyan's can see through the fake and the real, you wanted me to stop so I could take your fake large ki bomb, then you would've hurt me with your barrage." said Bardock smiling. When Bardock had finished talking Hukan had kicked Bardock in the back and Bardock flew to the ground and then Bardock gets up, noticing that Hukan is firing the same sphere. "Damn, that's real, I'd never thought I'd have to use this." said Bardock powering up. Turles begins to notice Bardock is going Super Saiyan 2. "Super Saiyan 2?" Turles confused. As the large sphere hit Bardock, it deflected back to Hukan. As Hukan walks out the smoke, Bardock is enraged with eletric ki. "You think that would hurt!" shouted Hukan. "No this will!" shouted Bardock flying towards Hukan feircely. Bardock lands a punch on Hukan and he grunts to try feel his stomach. Bardock kicks Hukan in the leg, causing him to trip, next Bardock kicks him in the back and he flies off into a pillar. Hukan's body breaks the pillar into pieces and Bardock fires a blue energy blast at Hukan. As Hukan is standing up, he notices the blast coming towards him and is blown away. Chapter 4: Goten Takes On Two?! Gotenks? Goku already a Super Saiyan 2, is taking on Audra and Audra can not keep up with Goku. Goku and Audra are both rushing at each other with kicks and punches. Goku punches Audra and he starts to bleed. "I can't believe you guys are that easy!" shouted Goku. "I give up!" shouted Audra. "I don't think you do." said Goku. Goku fires of a Kamehameha from his feet and fires it towards Audra, blowing him up. "All done." said Goku. "Not all done, your sons taking on Garden and Gerden, the fersome twins." said Turles pointing to Goten. "He's going have trouble, I don't doubt him, but that's going to be hard unless he can go Super Saiyan Two." said Bardock. Super Saiyan Goten is getting hammered by Gerden and Garden. Gerden smashes Goten on to headland and Garden kicks him of the rock and onto the floor. Goten slides down the rock and is on the floor. "Should we help him?" asked Turles. "No, we need him to become stronger if were ever going to beat King Cold, he needs his own tatic." replied Goku. Goten tries to punch Gerden and annoyed Garden rushes at Goten. "Don't touch my brother!" shouted Garden kicking Goten. As this would work with ease, Goten is flying across and falls down. As Garden is about fire a blast at Goten, his arm is cut of by a sword. Goten looks and notices it's Trunks. "Trunks, you came." said Goten. Garden looks at his broken arm. "You cut my arm!" shouted Garden. Gerden goes to his brother and looks at them pulling a very evil face. "Whoever hurts Garden, dies." said Gerdan. "Actually, it's going to be you dying!" shouted Trunks. "You ready for fusion?" asked Goten. Trunks nods his head. Goten and Trunks move close towards each other and then thier finger touch and bright light is sparks out. Then, Goten and Trunks have disappeared and someone with purple and black hair, with a body warmer, and baggy trousers stands. Bardock, Goku and Turles shock in awe as they saw this. "Did they just mix?" asked Turles. "Yes Turles, we are Gotenks!" he shouted. "We don't care who ever you are you die!" shouted Garden. Garden and Gerden go towards Gotenks and then Gotenks launches a devastating kick on Garden, impaling him. Garden's body drops to floor and Gerden begins to cry. "He... was my... brother.!" cried Gerden. "He deserved die, working for a smut like King Cold." said Gotenks. "I'm just a Yulad and because of my brother I give up." replied Gerden. Gerden flies down and looks at his brothers body. Gerden puts his hands on his dead brother and he disappears. Chapter 5: Goku and the New Level As Gotenks splits into Goten and Trunks, Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa arrive. "Thanks for arriving quickly." said Bardock. "We were stomping some frog army." Raditz said. "Couldn't you have just used ki?" asked Turles. "I think they're talking about the Gall Frog, they're ki proof." answered Goku. "We need to kill King Cold!" shouted Vegeta annoyed. The Saiyans all walked to King Cold's palace and they see a door. Nappa blows the door off and soldiers get prepared to fight. "Attack!" shouted a soldier. The soldiers were all destroyed by the Saiyans power and the palace was deserted. They all head to throne room and see King Cold. In the Throne room, King Cold is sitting down on his throne. "Well, well." said King Cold. "We've come here to kill you!" shouted Bardock. "I'd known you'd survive, my son never learns." said King Cold disapointed. King Cold steps off his throne and sends a shock wave to Goten and Trunks. And they'd drop down. "Goten!" shouted Bardock shocked. Vegeta looked at his fallen son shocked. Goku walks towards Cooler. "Kakarot what are you doing?" asked Raditz and Nappa. "Fighting him." said Goku. "You really want to fight me, that's a death wish." said Cold. Goku begins to power up and goes Super Saiyan with ease. "See, this is Super Saiyan." sid Goku. "You still can't beat me!" shouted King Cold. "I know, but what if I go even further!" shouted Goku powering up quickly to go Super Saiyan 2. Eletric ki flows around Goku and Cold is still unimpressed. "Going further, seems like moving back." replied Cold. "This is an advanced Super Saiyan or called Super Saiyan 2." said Goku. "Going Super Saiyan is a very terrible transformation." replied Cold. "What if I go even further?" asked Goku. "WHAT!" screamed Vegeta. "Kakarot, you'll destroy yourself!" shouted Bardock shocked. Goku begins to power up fiercly and King Cold begins to notice an increase in Goku's power and then Goku stops powering up and is on a new Super Saiyan level. Goku's hair becomes long, his eyebrows vanish and the eletric ki flows rapidly. "He did it." said Turles. Chapter 6: End of the World Trade Organization As Super Saiyan 3, Goku walks even closer to a confident King Cold. "Confident, huh?" asked Goku. "No matter how powerfull you get, I'll still win!" shouted Cold. Trying to punch Goku in the head, Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to go behind Cold. "Where did he go?" asked Cold scared. Goku kicks King Cold in the back, slamming him in to the wall, breaking it apart. Goku picked King Cold up from the floor, then Goku gives him a punch in the stomach, gushing blood out of King Cold's mouth. Next, King Cold tries to fire an energy blast at Goku, but he quickly dodges the blast, hitting the wall and Goku rushes at King Cold like a rat and slaps King Cold in the cheeks using his back hand, turning his head to other side. "I never knew Kakarot was this strong." said Vegeta. "He trains literally everyday, he enjoys fighting, like all Saiyans." replied Bardock. "Just to be honest, aren't we doing this to stop the reign of the World Trade Organization and the universe can live in peace harmony." said Turles. As Goku is beating King Cold up very badly, he begins to bleed. King Cold stands up scared. "Don't kill me!" shouted King Cold. King Cold tries to hit Goku , but Goku blocks the kick, King Cold gasps in horror by Goku's power. Goku grabs King Cold and throws him into a large pit. The Saiyans, except Goten and Trunks run to the pit and watch King Cold get up. On what King Cold was on was Dragon Balls. "A Dragon Ball?" asked Goku confused. "I've been wondering how to use them, but they never work!" shouted King Cold. "Good enough, your evil to use them!" shouted Goku. "KAME!" shouted Goku charging a blue energy blast from his hand. "HAMEHA!" Goku shouted firing the Kamehameha wave at King Cold. As the blast was reaching King Cold and energy blast deflect it and then the same energy blast started hitting King Cold, destroying him. "King Cold's dead?" asked Raditz. Then the Yulad Gerden flies down. "I killed him and now peace has been restored." said Gerden. Final Chapter: Four Wish Giving Dragon As King Cold is dead, some servants notice that King Cold is gone and they begin to cheer. Goten and Trunks both wake up and see Goku Super Saiyan 3. "We missed it." said Goten. "Better luck next time." said Vegeta turning away from them. Turles walks to Gerden and puts his hand on him. "Nice shot." said Gerden. Goku then reverts from Super Saiyan 3 and lies down from all that power. Bardock walks up to his son, proud. "You've been a great fighter Kakarot." Bardock said. The Dragonballs begin to glow and the skies become dark. "How is Dragonball working?" asked Goku. "It's because..." said an alien. "When you destroy evil, the dragon comes when the ball is gathered." said the alien. "Isn't Frieza, King Cold and Cooler evil, shouldn't they have become good?" asked Trunks. "It's because they aren't from this planet, they are actually from some random planet, this is callled Planet Ush and if Ush Shenron is summoned you get 4 wishes." the alien said. "What is you wish?" asked Ush Shenron. Bardock walk towards Ush Shenron. "I want Planet Vegeta into it's normal state." said Bardock. "I don't think that'll work, it's been gone for 10 years." said Raditz. "A simple wish." said Ush Shenron glowing his eyes. "Great!" cheered Goten. State your second wish." said Ush Shenron. "I want to revive everyone on Vegeta." said Bardock. "Easy wish." said Ush Shenron glowing his eyes. "Your third wish?" asked Ush Shenron."I want all the things that would have happened if Frieza didn't destroy Vegeta except for the bad things." said Bardock. "Easy." said Ush Shenron glowing his eyes. "Your fourth wish?" asked Shenron. "None." said Bardock. Ush Shenron then disappears and the Dragon Balls scatter. As the inhabitants on Ush develop very rapidly and make a space stations. Bardock, Nappa and Turles stand on dock waving goodbye to thier friends. They then head to Planet Vegeta seeing all thier friends and family. On Earth, Raditz, Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks are at thier homes enjoying themselves and now the Saiyan race is avenged! Authors Notes The reason why Gohan doesn't appear because he married Videl and has to take care of Pan. Stuff about the fanon will be posted soon like powerlevels. List of Powerlevels in the Matrixverse and Matrixverse Timeline Category:Fan Fiction